demons and beasts
by tetsuryu
Summary: The last time I was here, your sister tried to kill me. Bixanna one-shot


I was really inspired by the prompt in the summary, and I just _knew_ it had to be Bixanna. I might do a modern AU version of the same prompt because it's really giving me lots of ideas. My first ever Bixanna story, I hope you'll like it! Enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer: **Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail

* * *

><p>Bickslow sighed as lay his head down on the table, his babies flying in lazy circles around his head. From beside him, Evergreen glanced over, but only scoffed at his state before turning away haughtily.<p>

"I'm pretty sure you brought this upon yourself," she sniffed. Her only reply was a lethargic mumble, and she rolled her eyes. "Which idiot does that at someone else's house, anyway?" Bickslow groans and waves his hand dismissively, wincing at the pain in his arm when he did so. The length of his right arm was covered in bandages, and he almost quivered in horror when he remembered the reason for his agony.

"Bickslow!" His eyes widen in surprise at the new voice, and tries to sink himself deeper into his seat in an attempt to turn invisible. "Bickslow! I was so worried!"

His feeble attempt proved futile, however, as a slender female with short, white hair slipped into the seat beside him. Refusing to lift his head from the desk, he grunted in greeting, his babies expressing his actual excitement by bumping against the girl giddily. The girl giggled at his state, only prompting another groan as Bickslow waved his uninjured hand so that his babies would settle down. "Lis…. It's not funny…"

Lisanna gave a bright smile as she reached for her boyfriend's face, tilting it slightly so that he would look at her. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry! Anyway, you're still not done with yesterday's job, so stop moping around and let's go!"

Pointing at his bandaged arm, Bickslow glared at Lisanna through his visor. "Hello? Invalid here?"

"Oh come on, Bixy, you're not that weak." Evergreen snorts at the nickname, and Bickslow moves his head out of Lisanna's warm hands in protest.

"Hey, don't call me that! You're being very rude for someone asking for help."

"Yes, I apologise, Your Majesty. Now will you get up and finish the job _please_?"

"Ugh… You have to put in a formal request with the guild if you need my help, Lis."

"Request!"

"Formal!'

"With the guild!"

"Aw come on, we're guildmates aren't we? That makes us family! And a family always helps-"

"Oh my god, don't say that word in front of me." He shudders, an unpleasant memory coming to mind. At this, Lisanna grins.

"What word?" she asks in mock curiousity. "Oh you mean, family?" Bickslow almost whines, but only shakes his head fervently and tries to shuffle away from her. "Maybe _siblings_?" Bickslow lets out a sound akin to a whimper, his motivation to move away from the Take-Over mage increasing by the second.

Laughing at his discomfort, Lisanna reaches out and grabs onto his uninjured arm, pulling with all her might to heave him out of his seat. Being at least twice her size, Bickslow didn't have to put in much effort in his resistance, and Lisanna huffs as she crosses her arms across her chest and looks down at his crumpled form with displeasure in her features. Evergreen watches the couple's interactions with a light smirk, before she decides to help her fellow female out.

"If I were you, Bickslow, I'd hightail out of here before Elfman and Mira come back. They're out collecting the stock for the bar right now, and Elfman said they'd be back in an hour," informed Evergreen, eyeing her team member disdainfully. "You have five minutes left."

Bickslow stands abruptly, colliding with Lisanna who had been standing over him, and knocking her over. His babies start to whizz around frantically, while he instinctually grabs Lisanna's arm to prevent her fall. He stares blankly into the distance, his grip on the white-haired mage's arm slipping down to her wrist. Without another moment of hesitation, he immediately runs out of the guild, dragging her along with him.

Lisanna chuckles at his obvious panic, following his lead as he speeds down the streets of Magnolia. With an astonishing familiarity, he navigates them towards a light blue building not far away from the guild. Bickslow takes a tentative look around him, before he tugs on her hand and slips into the premises. He swiftly turns to the door on the far left to reveal the stairwell, and begins to ascend the stairs in a rush despite his apparent injuries.

"…and here someone said they were an invalid," Lisanna muses, but Bickslow ignores her, only focusing on getting the both of them to their destination. Coming to a stop at the sixth floor, Bickslow glances at his companion, before seemingly making up his mind and pushing her in front of him. One of his babies nudges her in the back, urging her to open the door to the corridor.

"Check if the coast is clear," he tells her, and she only shakes her head in amusement. Peeking out and confirming that it was empty, she squeezes into the corridor and beckons for Bickslow to follow. The two make their way towards a white door near the end of the corridor, and Lisanna fishes a key out of her pocket, unlocking the door and making her way in before Bickslow could even tell her to be careful.

As his girlfriend disappears behind the door, Bickslow waits in bated breath for any sign of danger. Hearing none, he hesitantly steps through the threshold, his eyes taking in the familiar, but empty, living room of the Strauss' household. Collapsing into a heap on the ground, Bickslow finally relaxes and takes a deep breath. Lisanna emerges from the kitchen, rolling her eyes and coming over to nudge her guest with her foot.

"You are _such _a drama queen, Bickslow." She sighs as Bickslow's dolls fly around the house energetically, repeating 'drama queen' after her. "See? Even the babies agree with me."

"This is a tragedy, my own magic is betraying me for you." He scowls, pulling himself up into a sitting position. Lisanna smirks but squats and hands him the glass of water in her hands, which he downs immediately. "Don't you have anything stronger, girlie?"

Narrowing her eyes, Lisanna delivers a swift cuff across Bickslow's head, satisfaction coursing through her veins at the cry of pain that followed. "I'm not a kid, you idiot. Now, since you've had ample rest, I'm sure you can continue where you left off." Bickslow winces at the menacing aura she was giving off, rising to his feet reluctantly and taking a sweeping glance of the room.

"Damn… The last time I was here, your sister tried to kill me!" he exclaims, noting the slight dent in the wall beside him. He cringes unpleasantly as a memory surfaces in his mind, and he remembers lying in that exact spot, groaning in pain as he rolls over onto his back. He remembers the black beam of concentrated magic that was shot his way, causing him to fly sideways and crushing his right arm into the wall. He remembers the demon, hovering in front of him with deadly glare, another ball of magic already forming in her hands. Luckily, Lisanna had been there to save his life, running out to stop her sister and to explain why in the world was the Seith mage from the Raijinshu standing in her room half naked with only a towel wrapped around his waist_. _

"Well, she just caught you at an unfortunate time, that's all." Lisanna dismisses, heading into the 'crime scene' with Bickslow striding beside her.

"Yeah, best 'time' to make assumptions," he grumbles.

"You can't blame her though. You _were_ in a very compromising position."

"Yeah, and I felt really violated right then!"

"Oh come on, we've all seen you half naked at the pool."

"But that's a _swimsuit_, it's different from being clad in a towel!"

"Oh god, are we going to discuss the difference between bikinis and underwear?"

"I- no wait, what?"

"…Never mind."

"Come on Lis, put yourself in my shoes! What if you were the one in the towel and Laxus or Freed-" Bickslow stops abruptly, his brows furrowing in jealousy at the thought. "…Forget that, I'd rip their eyes out if they even look at you in that way," he huffs, and Lisanna looks away hurriedly to hide to smile threatening to bloom across her face.

As the two finally enter Lisanna's room, Bickslow notices that it was pretty much the same as it had been, various clothes, books, and toys strewn around haphazardly with a few opened cardboard boxes waiting to be filled. Following Lisanna's return from Edolas, she had found the need to clean out some of the stuff from her childhood, including clothes that she had long grown out of, and toys that she would never play again. She had been planning to donate the ones that were in good order to the local children's foundation, and had enlisted Bickslow's help in packing and later carrying the boxes away. The previous day had seen a few hours of hard work put in by the two, as they had discovered that Lisanna had had a lot more useless things in her room than she'd imagined. Exhausted and sweaty, they had both agreed to take a bath and have dinner, and while Lisanna started on her cooking preparations, Bickslow had been the first to shower, emerging from the bathroom and looking around for his spare clothes only to be greeted by a shocked Mirajane standing in the doorway. Needless to say, Mirajane had immediately jumped to the conclusion of the Raijinshu member violating her sister's innocence, and it took her less than a second to transform and hurl said mage out of the room.

"Whatever the case, I don't think I'll be ready to even be in the same premises as your sister anytime soon," he shudders, grabbing a kitten doll and throwing it behind him to let his babies juggle it into one of the open boxes nearby.

"…"

Bickslow glances over at Lisanna, almost sighing out loud at the dejected look on her face. Realising that he was staring, her pout deepens, before she turns away to avoid his eyes. "Lis?"

"It's… it's nothing… It's just unfortunate… I was… thinking of officially inviting you over for dinner, you see…"

"…Is dinner really important to you?"

"I… Well… Being in Edolas taught me to keep a tight grip on everything I love, so that I'll never lose them again. And… there's nothing I treasure more than you and my family, so I figured it'd be best to keep both parties together, you know?" Lisanna's grip on the doll in her hand tightens as she bites her bottom lip. "It sounds childish but… it feels like I'm officially introducing you as a permanent fixture in my life and keeping you close to me."

Bickslow watches his girlfriend slowly make her way over and place the doll in the box beside him, all the while keeping her line of sight trained onto the floor. He waves a hand to usher his babies into a pile by his feet before lifting his visor and hood. As he reaches for her hand and clasps it with his, intertwining their fingers loosely, he places the other hand on the back of her head gently. She tilts her head up slowly, meeting dark red pupils that gleamed a brilliant green as they met hers. Warmth rushes through her immediately, and she shivers in delight at an otherworldly caress that resonated with the deepest part of her being. Her soul.

Lisanna doesn't dare to look away from Bickslow's hypnotising magic, understanding that he only reached out for her soul when in serious moments like this.

"Don't worry, Lis. I'll get over my fear of demons and beasts, just for you."

His lips curve up into a gentle smile, one only she had the privilege to witness. She returns the smile with her own, her lips parting and her eyes twinkling to express her gratitude.

"You'll be safe, Bixy," she smirks, her laughter threatening to bubble over when his Figure Eyes instantly dull and the hold on her soul disappears at the nickname.

"God damn it, right when I decide to do some of that romantic shit you girls read all the time."

Lisanna laughs. "Well Bixy, just make sure you show up fully clothed."

* * *

><p>I have this really important headcannon where Bickslow is only able to fully control his Figure Eyes around Lisanna and therefore he uses it to <em>touch her soul<em> and convey all of his emotions and feelings.


End file.
